The Spirit World
WIP The Spirit World The Spirit World was created by the demigod Pandora, just a few days after her death. It's main purpose was to lock a powerful dark witch, The Sacrosanct, inside. Being anchored(binded) to the Northern Lights, and the place being inaccessible to the living nor magic, it acts as a prison world; being the first. The Spirits Before The Spirit World was created, Spirits roamed around the atmopshere of earth's. Even though they weren't visible to the naked eye, they lingered around. The only person who was actually able to interact with these spirits was a Demi-God named Pandora. Her magic allowed her to see and make different tpyes of energies to help spirits in need of it, and in return, The Spirits loved and adored her. Pandora came to a realization that these Spirits weren't 'normal' spirits. The more she interacted with them, the more she realized that they weren't human spirits at all. Some were monsters(not evil), some were abnormal looking, others were animals that could actually talk. She felt that this was weird but didn't question Nature's intentions. The Spirits came in all sizes and couldn't affect her or the physical world, and Pandora wanted that to change. Amandi & The First Prison World Pandora spent almost two years trying to figure out a way to physically create a type of void to allow spirits to cross over to this world and interact with people. She knew it would upset the balance of nature, but she felt as if she needed to do something like this. As much as she tried, Pandora couldn't figure out a way to do what she wanted. Spells she created failed, and spells she studied faltered. She performed Rituals that didn't require sacrifice, and that failed horribly too. She didn't know what the problem was, or what she was suppose to do to actually get it to work. Part of her knew it was proabably gonna need to be a sacrifice; her own magic not powerful enough to create a rift between two planes, but didn't want to commit any type of slaughter for her own cause. After the two year mark of Pandora's failing spells, Amandi lost control of emotions and attacked everyone in the empire and ended up killing Pandora. At the time, Pandora has a spell in progress and ended being the sacrifice she thought she needed(and was right) to make the rift. After a few days of being dead, Pandora switched up her mind and decided to create an all new dimension for her brother, since her box failed to do its job. What Pandora didn't know was that the spell was also tied to the spirits and eventually locked up all the spirits over the world inside this one dimension. As soon as the spell was complete, the Aurora Borealis was created in the sky as a bind to the world. Present Right now, The Druids use The Spirit World as a way of communicating with those Spirits, who are also very good knowledge seekers. Pandora remains inside The Spirit World as the 'mother' of them all. Amandi spirit was transferred to The Ancestral World after 1000 years of being in The Spirit World, almost breaking free.